Ice Breaker
by skye718
Summary: Bonnie is the new girl in town. Chloe already knows. Oneshot,


With Chloe's security cameras everywhere, she knew about Bonnie Bennett's history before she even stepped foot on Metropolis. It was her job to know about newcomers – who could be threats, allies or harmless neutrals (aka non powered citizens).

Bonnie seemed normal enough, Chloe had thought as she observed her sipping some coffee. She was a freshman at Met U. She was raised by her grandmother who passed away and her parents were nowhere to be found.

Chloe felt sad for her. She could relate with her mom being comatose and her dad being away after the Luthors tried to kill them.

The Talon was lonely except for the two of them and a few people coming in and out.

Getting up from her seat, Chloe decided that it would be sociable to say hi to someone new.

"Hi."

"Hi." Bonnie looked up from her newspaper and smiled.

"My name is Chloe Sullivan." Chloe smiled back. "You're new here aren't you?"

Bonnie paused for a split second and detected not an ounce of an evil aura around Chloe. She did this for every new person she met. It was her defensive mechanism.

She felt she didn't need it for the blonde.

"I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett. Yeah, I started university yesterday," Bonnie said, nodding while Chloe motioned to sit. "It's not like Mystic Falls at all."

"What's Mystic Falls like? It's where you're from right?"

"Yeah. It's a quiet small town."

Chloe sighed. Maybe she should escape to Mystic Falls. "Sounds normal. Which is good. For a change."

Bonnie noticed a change in Chloe's tone. She was about to subtly suggest that Mystic Falls wasn't anything normal or that Chloe with her high paying job (judging from her clothes) wouldn't want to visit boring old Mystic Falls since she probably had an exciting life in Metropolis.

Or the fact that the supernatural may not be part of Chloe's world.

"Oh I've lived in a small town for a few years," Chloe said as Bonnie told her that Mystic Falls may put her to sleep. Her phone began to ring. "Excuse me, I've got to take this."

Chloe clicked the call button.

"Hello,"

"Chloe, he's coming." Clark said on the other end

"Who?" Chloe's voice tensed up.

"Magnus. He's coming to the Talon! I couldn't stop him."

"Clark!"

Bonnie had no time to understand the worry on Chloe's face when all of a sudden a man dressed in black with a long black coat entered the room and threw a knife at Chloe. It crashed against the glass mugs behind her.

The other customers screamed and ran out.

Bonnie ducked quickly but was stunned as Chloe ducked, rolled and pulled two guns out of her pocket. She fired shots at the man and grazed his shoulder.

"Aaargh, you bitch!"

Chloe scooted over to Bonnie and grabbed her hand

"Run!"

Both girls ran outside behind the Talon.

"Clark, come on, now's the time for that supersave." Chloe muttered.

Bonnie took a moment to catch her breath. She realized she underestimated this Chloe Sullivan.

Magnus stepped outside.

He was towering six foot three and yet Chloe with her five feet five frame was taking him on. She had strength but it wasn't a match for him. She was two steps ahead of him, blocking every kick and punch. Chloe's flexibility was amazing as she did a full split and tripped him. He did get back up and they went full force with arm to arm combat until Bonnie saw the knife in his hand.

"No!"

Suddenly the knife slipped out of Magnus's hand and landed at Bonnie's feet. Chloe faced Bonnie and smiled a little.

She realized she had underestimated this Bonnie Bennett.

Then Chloe looked like she was stunned.

She bent her head down and saw blood staining her shirt. Her own blood.

Bonnie screamed and pushed her arms out which resulted in sending Magnus flying across the alley and hitting the fence with a loud thud.

"Chloe!"

Bonnie ran over to her and held her up while putting her hand over the stab wound.

"We've got to get you to a hospital" Bonnie said frantically.

"I'm.. going…to..be.. fine.. Bonnie."

"Oh God," Bonnie took out her cellphone, started to dial and realized the battery had died. "Shit!"

"I'll be fine."

"No," Bonnie cried. The first person she had met in Metropolis, the first person she could most likely consider a friend, was literally dying in her arms.

She could be used to this, but she wasn't.

As Chloe drew her last breath, Bonnie started reading an incantation that brought the dead back to life. But before she could complete it, someone stopped her.

It was Chloe, who was radiating a white but warm glow all around her. Bonnie could feel the life surging around her and felt at peace.

Chloe opened her eyes. "Why the tears Bonnie?"

"Sorry, my mistake. I thought you were dead." Bonnie smiled and wiped her eyes.

Chloe groaned as she saw the blood stain on her shirt. "My best friend Clark keeps warning me not to get killed so much. This has got to go in the laundry."

"Let me help you up." Bonnie said as she helped Chloe up.

"Don't ever get stabbed Bonnie. It hurts like hell."

Bonnie smirked as Chloe leant on her for support.

"I'll try to remember that. I think it's time for reintroductions." Bonnie put out her right hand and clasped Chloe's left.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett. And I'm a witch."

"Nice to meet you Bonnie. I'm Chloe Sullivan. And I'm a meteor infected human."


End file.
